


Fuck Him Harder

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Needy Dean, Omega Dean, Public Sex, Sharing, Stranger Sex, mess of come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Prompt: Dean is a needy omega & begs to be fucked while he and Cas are on the subway/train going somewhere. It starts off inconspicuous but then it grows to Cas letting his omega be passed around the train until he’s finally satisfied.[It doesn't start off quite so inconspicuously after all...]





	Fuck Him Harder

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning!** This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Filled as a thank you for my good friend

“Please, Alpha,” Dean begged, climbing onto Castiel’s lap. “You know how I hate being empty…” Dean was sure Castiel had done this to him on purpose, the alpha knew how desperate Dean got when he wasn’t plugged.

Castiel groaned, leaning back onto the subway seat. “Why are you always such a slut when we’re in public? I just knotted you before we left, I don’t want to mess up my good pants.”

Dean whined and started to grind on his alpha’s lap. “I’m sorry Alpha, I can’t help it, I just need a cock so bad…” It was a rather crowded subway car, and Dean could feel the eyes of many interested alphas.

Castiel reached around and roughly yanked down Dean’s pants, leaving the omega’s ass suddenly bare. “If you want to be fucked so bad, put your ass in the air and see who comes to fill it.”

Dean’s face burned at his alpha’s suggestion, but he obeyed, sitting up so that he was straddling his alpha’s lap instead, up on his knees with his ass out and available. He bent over and buried his face in his alpha’s neck, too embarrassed to watch and too desperately horny to do anything but obey and wait to be fucked.

Dean heard Castiel give someone permission and the next thing his new there were hands on his ass and fingers probing his slick entrance, still leaking seed from his alpha’s last knot. He moaned as two fingers pushed inside, then gasped when they were suddenly pulled free and replaced with a thick cock.

He knew it was an alpha, Dean could smell the scent of the stranger as he gripped Dean’s hips and slammed in hard, making the omega cry out. The shock of pain and pleasure was overwhelming, and Dean could only moan and push his ass back to meet the cock driving into him.

“That’s what you needed,” Castiel said, speaking into Dean’s ear with a rough voice. “Just can’t go more than a damn hour without being fucked today, my little slut. You’ll happily take anything up your ass, won’t you?”

Dean just moaned louder. “Yes, Alpha. Oh please,” he gasped out, overwhelmed by the rough treatment he was getting. It just felt so damn good. “Wanna be used, please!”

“Oh you’re going to be used alright,” Castiel murmured. “We have a two hour train ride and you’re going to get what you asked for. Let’s see how many knots you can take in that time.”

Dean could only whine and moan as he was fucked hard. With his face buried in his alpha’s scent he felt completely free to give into the deep pleasure of being so roughly used by a complete stranger. And with more waiting for their turn behind him.

The alpha continued to slam into Dean until his cock finally started to swell, and it was the rough drag of the knot across Dean’s prostate that made the omega come with a scream, his own mess contained in the front of his pants. He could only whimper as he came down from his orgasm just as the man slammed into him and tied them together, the stranger’s knot swelling inside him, his come steadily filling him.

Dean’s face burned with embarrassment as he could only wait out the man’s knot. Even still, he felt the desire in him grow again, just from knowing how many alphas were waiting to use him.

The knot didn’t take long, a fast fuck usually made for a short knot, and soon the man was slipping out and stepping aside. The next man didn’t bother teasing Dean, just pulled out his hard cock and slammed into the omega’s sloppy hole, jumping to a fast pace.

“That’s it,” Castiel said, encouraging the stranger. “He’s a good slut, fuck him harder, he can take it.”

Dean moaned into his alpha’s neck as the new alpha’s hips slapped against his bare ass with each pounding thrust. This man was even bigger than the last, and when his knot started to swell he was sure it would split him open. But he couldn’t help the blinding pleasure, and soon he was coming hard again, hanging off yet another knot.

Dean could only whimper into Castiel’s neck when the second knot slipped free and another eager cock replaced it. He was starting to go limp, bleary with pleasure, but the alpha’s strong hands held his ass in the air as he fucked him.

Dean started to lose track after his body couldn’t come anymore, his whole world a blur of pleasure and huge knots. They just kept coming, one right after the other, and Dean could only moan and take it.

“Is my little slut getting tired?” Castiel asked with a chuckle. “Lucky for you our stop is coming up soon, I think this is the last knot you’ll have to take.” He looked up at the alpha fucking his mate. “So make sure you finish him off good and hard.”

Dean whined and moaned as the alpha fucking him slammed into him harder, the growing knot driving against his oversensitive prostate. He was shaking from the constant torture of pleasure as the man’s knot drove in deep, managing to force one last orgasm out of Dean’s abused body, making the omega scream and thrash in Castiel’s arms. As the waves of pleasure passed, he collapsed against Castiel’s chest, softly whimpering as the growing knot continued to fuck him until it finally slammed in and stilled, releasing one last load of seed deep inside him.

When the last man pulled out, Castiel reached around and pulled up Dean’s jeans. They were soaked through, in the front and the back, and his abused hole was still steadily leaking. Dean’s legs shook as Castiel helped him to his feet, and the alpha had to stand to wrap an arm around him.

Castiel sighed and shook his head. “You’re such a mess. I hope it was worth it.”

Dean let out a long sigh and smiled, leaning into his mate. It was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
